tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
South Park: Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset
"Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" is the twelfth episode from season eight of the animated adult comedy series South Park and the 124th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series co-creator Trey Parker. The episode first aired on Comedy Central on December 1st, 2004. Synopsis comes to South Park.]] Celebrity socialite Paris Hilton pays a visit to South Park to market her new clothing outlet and video playset, "Stupid Spoiled Whore". She inspires all of the young girls in the town to become stupid spoiled whores. Wendy Testaburger's father is initially appalled by this and tries to convince the mothers of these children that being a stupid, spoiled whore is wrong, but they all turn on him, citing that their daughters must follow the recent trend or else they risk becoming unpopular. Following the death of her dog by a self-inflicted gunshot, Paris Hilton is anxious to replace him. She sees Butters playing outside his house and becomes immediately drawn to him. She wants to buy him, rename him Mister Biggles and make him wear a bear costume. She offers to purchase Butters from his parents for $200 million dollars. Butters' parents need a night to consider the offer, but ultimately agree after raising the value of their son's freedom to $250 million. Meanwhile, Bebe hosts a wild "stupid whore" party at her house. All of her girlfriends invite every boy they know from school (except for Cartman) to participate in various sex games. Cartman, naturally, is pissed that he wasn't invited and tries in vain to crash the party. Wendy, who is still the only hold-out from the "stupid whore" rave, goes to Mister Garrison's house to speak with Mister Slave. She tells him about what has been happening, and Mister Slave agrees to help her friends realize the error of their ways. Mister Slave arrives at Bebe's house and encourages them to do away with their desires to be like Paris Hilton. In the midst of bad-mouthing the celebutante, the real Paris Hilton arrives and gets into a shouting match with Mister Slave. This all results in the issue of a challenge called a "whore off". The following day, both competitors meet on a public stage for the "whore off" with all of the residents of South Park in attendance. Paris is the first to kick-start the competition and wows the audience by taking on multiple partners. Her finale involves shoving a pineapple up her vagina. When it comes to Mister Slaves's turn, he really only has one maneuver. Removing his pants, he leaps into the air and lands on top of Paris Hilton, whose entire body is then forcibly inserted into his anus. By default, Mister Slave wins by an ass. With Paris out of the way, he then gives a speech encouraging little girls to turn away from poor role models. Later, Paris Hilton, still trapped inside of Mister Slave's ass, tries to crawl her way to freedom. She sees a magical frog prince who points her towards the small intestine. Cast * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Shop host, photographer, driver, commercial voice-over, Chris Stotch, Clyde, Mister Garrison, Driver, Excited man #1, Showdown host, Randy Marsh, Mister Stevens, Singer * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Mister Testaburger, Excited man #2, the Toad King * John Hansen as Mister Slave * Paula Holmberg as various girls * Jennifer Howell as Bebe Stevens * April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca, Jessie, singer, mother #2, slutty girl #1, Beth, Kelly #1, Kelly #2, driver #2 * Mona Marshall as Blonde girl, Cal, mother #1, Mrs. Stevens, mother #3, Linda Stotch * Jessie Thomas as various girls * Jessica Makinson as Paris Hilton * Isaac Hayes as Chef Disclaimer * All characters and events in this show -- even those based on real people - are entirely fictional. All celebrity voices are impersonated.....poorly. The following program contains course language and due to its content it should not be viewed by anyone. Notes & Trivia * "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is included on disc one of the South Park: The Hits, Volume 1 DVD collection by Comedy Central. * Voice actor Isaac Hayes is credited in this episode, but is not actually involved in the episode. * Voice actress April Stewart is credited as Gracie Lazar in this episode. Stewart adopted this pseudonym to protect her reputation as a kid-friendly voice actress on other cartoon programs. * Stan, Kenny and Chef are the only regular characters from the show who do not appear in this episode. Even Kyle's appearance in this episode is very minimal. Allusions * Paris Hilton is an actual celebrity socialite and heiress to the Hilton family fortune. She has also worked as an actress in several feature films such as The Hottie and the Nottie, Repo: The Genetic Opera and the remake of House of Wax as well as the sex tape video, 1 Night in Paris. * Actress Tara Reid and pop star Christina Aguilera are referenced in this episode. The girls of South Park rank them amongst the "stupid whore" phenomenon along with Paris Hilton. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" at Wikipedia * * * "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" at the South Park Wiki References ---- Category:South Park/Episodes Category:South Park/Season 8 episodes Category:2004/Episodes Category:Trey Parker/Director Category:Trey Parker/Writer Category:Frank C. Agnone, II/Producer Category:Anne Garefino/Executive producer Category:Trey Parker/Executive producer Category:Matt Stone/Executive producer Category:Trey Parker/Voice actor Category:Matt Stone/Voice actor Category:John Hansen/Voice actor Category:Paula Holmberg/Voice actor Category:Jennifer Howell/Voice actor Category:April Stewart/Voice actor Category:Mona Marshall/Voice actor Category:Jessie Thomas/Voice actor Category:Jessica Makinson/Voice actor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries